


Animals

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song title (and story) based loosely off of the song “Animals” from Nickleback. Sam wants to show Dean how much he loves him when the two of them start driving on the road, and listening to one of Sammy’s favorite songs…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> -Contains Wincest  
> -Rated M for a reason!, read at your own risk  
> -I wrote this in about half an hour flat, as I was listening to (haha) "Animals" by Nickleback.  
> -I normally do Destiel, but this one bit me hard when it entered my head and wouldn't leave me alone. I hope you lot enjoy.   
> -I do not own Supernatural, nor the song "Animals" by Nickleback.

Sammy was playing Nickleback on his earphones, and grinning away. He knew he would be able to get Dean to himself. The song was giving him ideas, and he knew that despite how wrong it would seem to other people-they truly loved each other. And Sammy was going to show him just how much he loved him. Dean came into the car just then, getting into the driver’s side.

“Dude, you look like you just got laid,” Dean drawled, smirking at his brother’s expression. 

“Oh, I haven’t been laid.” Sam reassured him, leaning in a provocative position against the door, though Dean didn’t seem to notice. Either that, or he was trying hard not to. Dean started the impala up, and began driving down the dirt road. They had just finished a case, and Sam was intent on letting Dean know how much he loved him. Sam was watching Dean’s feet hit the pedals as they began to speed down the highway, going past thirty miles an hour, to forty, and then hitting fifty. It was in the middle of nowhere, no one would see them do anything.

“Dude, what the hell are you grinning at?” Dean asked, frowning at him. Sam’s smile grew into a predatory look, and he said in a slow drawl that Dean hardly recognized, 

“Dean…I think that you need to relax a bit more.” Dean blinked at the words.

“What?” He asked, turning his head to look at him-and was surprised to see the position that Sam was in. “What are you…dude, is there something I should know?” Dean asked, sounding baffled.

“I love you, Dean.” Sam said, and then moved to the seat, getting on his belly, and moving his head towards Dean’s crotch, which was bulging, Sam noticed with approval. Dean seemed to start, but Sam was one step ahead of him. He reached across Dean and locked the doors. Dean was staring down at Sam with a look of utter confusion and unease on his face.

“What’re you doing?” Dean asked, moving his hands down to remove Sam from his lap. Sam surely wasn’t about to do what-no, Sammy wouldn’t do that…his hand gripped the wheel, as he began to try to push Sam away from him. 

“Showing you how much I love you.” Sam said, and his teeth took Dean’s belt and began to undo it, in a slow way that spoke loudly to Dean of what Sam’s intentions were. Dean began to really panic, thinking that they couldn’t do this-

“Sammy, don’t-” Dean started, and then gasped as Sam licked the top part of his crotch, and he gripped the steering wheel hard, and unknowingly pressed the pedal down a bit harder, making the car jump from fifty to sixty in less time than it took to get his seatbelt on. “God, Sam!” He protested, and then nearly groaned as Sam pulled down his pants and revealed his aching member, which was obviously interested. Dean was gripping the steering wheel so tight, his knuckles were white. “Sam…please…”

Sam took that as an invitation, and began to take his member into his mouth. Dean nearly shouted at that, and pressed the pedal all the way to the floor, trying to keep his eyes on the road. Dean couldn’t move, even if he wanted too, and he was sure that this was the best he’d felt in a very long fucking time.   
Sam began to lick him, and Dean was moaning at this point, keeping his eyes on the road and driving at a hundred miles an hour. God, it felt good…

“Take me, Sam.” Dean whispered, and Sam didn’t hesitate. Dean nearly drove them into the ditch, as Sam began to suck him fast and hard. He considered stopping the car, but they were actually making good time in getting to Bobby’s. 

“SAM!” Dean nearly shouted as he finished, and Sam looked up from his lap. 

“Whaz’tha’goo?” Sam asked, his mouth full. Dean couldn’t stop himself from throwing his head back and laughing until his sides ached, he thought it was so fucking hysterical-

Someone shook him awake, and he jerked up to see Sam looking at him with a worried gaze. 

“Dude, are you all right? You were laughing in your sleep, and it sounded fucking creepy,” Sam informed him. 

Aw, shit. It had all just been a dream. Well, Dean would fix that dream. A smile lit his face, and he said, 

“Sammy, you know I love you right?” He asked. Sam looked at him worriedly. 

“What’ve you been drinking?” He asked, staring. Dean just laughed again, got up, and went to take a shower. It didn’t occur to him until he closed the bathroom door that the song ‘Animals’ by Nickleback had just ended, which was likely where he had gotten the dream to begin with…

No worries. He’d do exactly as Sam had done to him in the dream in the next drive, and he would make Sam drive…

A smirk grew on his face as he pictured what Sam’s reaction to that would be, and-shucking his clothes off, he got into the shower. 

End.


End file.
